


The Lonely Gods

by GrumpkinVicky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Instead of using each other, the two lonely gods talk and find they have more in common than either could have believed.#AProductivePrompt Honey & Wine (totally meant for this to happen ;) )





	The Lonely Gods

When he’d sought out aid for his plan, well, he hadn’t expected this. Perhaps The Conductor was a little… tainted in his appearance, but he himself was hardly a stunning example of manhood having spent so long in Uthenera, but The Conductor's mind had been fascinating. He had walked in the Fade, perhaps he’d found it lacking, but he’d walked amongst it, he understood, understood what no others had since waking.

That wasn’t to say that they didn’t have problems, the whole destroying the world, well, in a lot of ways they had that in common, but the wrinkles soon ironed themselves out, as they spent days in each others company, conversing. Perhaps he was older, but they had both been trapped, persecuted, they both were reviled. They had so much common ground, and he was witty, witty in a way he would never have expected from a being that came from the creatures who had once scurried around like nugs. 

The original plan, well it had been to use the conclave that the uninspired wretches had called, but there had been flaws, perhaps if they hadn’t connected so well, perhaps if they hadn’t have shared so much he would have let The Conductor attempt, but he was unwilling to risk losing his… well him. 

What did time matter to them, neither were lacking in it, let the beasts tears themselves apart or not, what business did they have worrying about it. Far better to sit back and watch, perhaps over frilly cakes and fine honeyed wine. Perhaps Wisdom didn’t approve so much, but, there was something enticing, the way he tasted, the way he spoke, the way his hands could scratch just there, just in that spot he could never reach. 

If they had both scaled back their plans, well, that was by the by, what self-respecting Mage kept hold of the prison guards the beasts called Templars, better to stay well alone. He’d raged at the mere idea of enslaving even the pitiful wretches, they were above such actions, and in return for The Conductor rejecting his homeland, they had spent a time easing the madness the tainted red had caused.

Perhaps one day, one day they might consider pursuing actions again, but, in the moment, they were both… content in a way that he didn’t think he had ever been. His power was returning, slowly, but it was, he had a fine Him to keep him company, and all the time they could possibly need. Life had been unsettling when he’d first woken, and now as the veil gently shredded, it was impossibly bright.

**Author's Note:**

> So I misread a comment, and I read that Corypheus and Solas were doing it. Which then led me to wanting to write something where that happens. Now my original plan had been nasty smut, but Solas was having none of it. Like no, so instead you get this.
> 
> Dedicated to Yummychii & VisceralComa for the inspiration <3


End file.
